Por el último partido
by Tanis Barca
Summary: Pero Holanda era capaz de darlo todo contra Portugal para hacerle ganar el segundo puesto, aun cuando no tenía razón para esforzarse en un partido que no le iba a reportar mucho. Iba a hacerlo por él, sólo por él. Netherlands/Denmark. Euro 2012. Two-Shot.
1. The promise

**Notas: **Two-shot inspirado en la Eurocopa 2012. Los países forman parte del equipo como un jugador más.

_Partido actual:_ Alemania contra Holanda

_Nombres humanos._ Jan Van Santen para Holanda. Dennis Andersen para Dinamarca

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

El pitido final del partido le cayó como un jarro de agua fría.

Resoplando, cansado y abatido, Holanda se detuvo a media carrera, mientras el pecho le subía y le bajaba perdiendo aliento. A su alrededor, varios de sus jugadores maldijeron y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza, dándose palmadas unos a otros, consolándose. Él gruñó por lo bajo. Otra vez. Había perdido otra vez.

Y con eso desperdiciaba la oportunidad de continuar la Eurocopa.

El primer partido del grupo lo había jugado contra Dinamarca, el cual, sorprendentemente, consiguió ganarle, algo que nunca había hecho que él recordase. No se lo había reprochado, (_¿cómo hacerlo?_), porque realmente se lo había pasado bien. Le había sentado mal, por supuesto, pero todas las pérdidas las acusaba de esa forma, a nadie le gustaba perder.

Aunque ahora, habiendo perdido contra Alemania y sabiendo que ya no habría más juego para él, se sentía hundido y derrotado.

Siguiendo al equipo hasta los vestuarios, Holanda se detuvo en el pasillo mientras los jugadores entraban, tras oír que Alemania le llamaba. Se volvió hacia él con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Alemania no era de los que se regodeaban en una victoria pero aún así estaba molesto.

—Eh, has jugado bien —oyó que decía, grave, mientras le colocaba la mano en el hombro, como signo amistoso y fraternal.

—Si hubiera jugado bien, no habría perdido —replicó Holanda, desviando la vista, pero correspondió al gesto de la misma forma, palmeándole el hombro.

—No siempre se gana, Jan —Alemania suspiró, apartándose.

Holanda lo miró, directo y franco y se encogió de hombros.

—No, claro que no —dijo, antes de hacerle una seña con la cabeza—. Anda, ve a celebrarlo, tienes a los hinchas descontrolados.

—Eso es culpa de Prusia —Alemania hizo una mueca de severo disgusto pero suspiró—. Ya nos veremos, ¿eh?

—Sí, otra vez será —Holanda asintió.

Ambos sonrieron de lado por un momento y se giraron casi a la vez para marcharse, uno a festejar y el otro a soportarlo.

Holanda caminó por todo lo largo del pasillo y se metió al vestuario, en donde el resto de su equipo estaba cambiándose de ropa, saliendo de las ducha o comentando las jugadas. Se respiraba un ánimo muy bajo. El entrenador estaba bastante disgustado y, mientras alzaba la voz arengando el discurso de rigor para que aquello no se volviese a repetir, Holanda pasó de largo y se metió en la última de las duchas, lejos. El eco de las voces quedó ahogado y velado por el sonido del agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo, mientras se quitaba de encima todo el sudor, el barro y la rabia.

Allí, de pie bajo el chorro caliente, envuelto en vapor, desnudo y silencioso, se puso a pensar. En el partido, lo que había hecho bien y mal, lo que no y lo que podría. Pensó en Alemania, en Dinamarca y Portugal. Salvo Alemania, que iba primero de grupo, tanto Portugal como Dinamarca estaban mano a mano y con él fuera, sólo uno de los dos podía pasar como segundo de grupo. Quedaba que Alemania y Dinamarca se enfrentasen y que él lo hiciese contra Portugal.

Suspiró, casi gruñendo. No, Dinamarca no lo iba a tener fácil. Si quería pasar tenía que empatar a Alemania al menos y que Portugal perdiese en su último partido.

Pensando en eso se le ocurrió que, bueno, tal vez…

Tal vez pudiera hacer algo.

* * *

Dinamarca estaba preocupado. Holanda no había salido todavía del recinto y no quería pensar que era por sentirse demasiado deprimido como para hacerlo. Había visto el partido y la derrota de Holanda, sintiéndose también mal por él. Con ese partido perdido, Holanda ya podía irse a casa. Le sabía amargo porque en cierta forma creía que era por su culpa. Vamos, él no era muy bueno jugando al fútbol, a saber cómo había conseguido ganarle. No se merecía estar allí todavía en tanto que Holanda sí.

No era justo.

Y al ver que todavía no salía, había ido a buscarlo, metiéndose en el pasillo que conducía a los vestuarios asignados a los holandeses. Llevaba esperando en la puerta quince minutos, sin saber si debía entrar o esperar. Estaba entre angustiado e impaciente, mientras caminaba en círculos por el pasillo.

Estaba por tomar el pomo y abrir la puerta cuando esta misma se abrió de golpe, haciendo que se sorprendiera y echara para atrás. La figura de Holanda traspasó el umbral y se quedó parado, desconcertado de encontrarlo ahí. Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, mirándose sin comprender.

—¿_Denemarken_? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Holanda, cerrando la puerta ya duchado y vestido de calle, con el pelo lacio.

Dinamarca entreabrió los labios y desvió la vista, encogiéndose de hombros después.

—Estaba preocupado, no te vi salir y… pensé que… —levantó los ojos hacia él, sincero—. Pero si quieres estar solo lo entiendo.

Aunque él había perdido su partido también, no estaba fuera del campeonato aún y sabía que a Holanda le dolía perder, mucho además. Lo había visto en el Mundial y lo veía ahora porque por más serio que quisiera mostrarse Holanda, Dinamarca podía ver el dolor en sus ojos verdes.

Holanda suspiró y se acercó un poquito, alzando la mano para apretar su brazo, suave y con cariño.

—No seas tonto —murmuró, porque en el fondo no quería eso—. No quiero estar solo, eso sería peor —sonrió flojo, de lado—. Y tú tampoco deberías estarlo.

Se estaba refiriendo a su partido perdido también pero no lo mencionó expresamente. Subió los dedos, acariciando su brazo, con lentitud, desviando la vista hacia abajo. Dinamarca continuó mirándolo, callado, triste por él también.

—Lo siento —susurró, de forma dócil. Holanda negó.

—No es culpa tuya, a veces pasa. Y es sólo un juego, no me voy a morir por eso —se encogió levemente de hombros y lo miró, deslizando los ojos por su rostro. Se mantuvo un momento en silencio, como si pensara, hasta que habló de nuevo—. Sabes, he estado pensando antes…

Dinamarca ladeó la cabeza, curioso. El miedo que le había estado estrangulando, pensando en que Holanda tal vez le culparía de todo se había esfumado.

—… nos queda un encuentro a cada uno —continuó explicando Holanda—. Alemania es el primero de grupo y lo más probable es que te gane —no iba a darle falsas esperanzas, era la verdad. Alemania era muy bueno—, Portugal ha perdido y ganado un partido, igual que tú —Holanda aspiró aire hondamente y suspiró—. Y yo estoy fuera -no realmente pero tenía muy pocas posibilidades comparadas con las de los demás-. Así que pensé que si pudieras al menos empatar con Alemania y yo ganase el partido que me queda contra Portugal, tú…

Dinamarca contuvo el aliento y abrió ligeramente los ojos de más, comprendiendo qué era lo que le estaba queriendo decir. Holanda quería ganar contra Portugal no por al menos curarse un poco el orgullo, si no para hacerle pasar a él. Si Portugal perdía y él empataba con Alemania, sería el segundo del grupo y pasaría a la segunda fase. Dinamarca no era todo lo bueno que podría ser en fútbol y su afición había esperado no pasar de la primera ronda, como pasaba siempre en los campeonatos.

Pero Holanda era capaz de darlo todo contra Portugal sólo por él, para hacerle ganar el segundo puesto, aun cuando él no tenía por qué esforzarse en un partido que no le iba a reportar mucho. Iba a hacerlo sólo por él

Por él.

—Jan… —musitó, entre emocionado y no sabía si feliz, agradecido o… no, no lo sabía.

Le echó los brazos al cuello, alzándose un poco, haciendo que se agachara al mismo tiempo para besarle, de manera lenta, profunda y emocionada. Holanda, que por una vez no lo había visto venir, tardó un segundo de más en devolverle el beso. Pero al final lo hizo, rodeándole con los brazos, estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, convirtiendo la pena en fuego y la tristeza en vapor.

¿Cuánto hacía que no se besaban _así_?

Días. La Eurocopa no les dejaba mucho tiempo para estar juntos y muchas noches, tanto el uno como el otro, echaban de menos el calor y la agradable sensación de dormir junto al cuerpo de aquel a quien querías con todas tus fuerzas.

Eso no era ningún secreto, todos lo sabían. Holanda y Dinamarca habían estado juntos, codo con codo como amigos desde hacía siglos, aliados, ayudándose en los malos momentos, en las guerras, disfrutando de los días de sol y las tarde de bicis y cerveza, pasando noches enteras despiertos, borrachos, hablando de todo y de nada, mirando estrellas o consolándose mutuamente por cosas que habían perdido y no iban a volver.

Era un vínculo tan fuerte que había terminado por transformarse en amor. Uno fuerte y poderoso, sincero, amable y pasional y que no se podía romper.

Holanda se separó de él un poquito, acariciándole el pelo mientras le miraba de cerca de los ojos. Esos ojos azules e intensos que podían hacerle perder la cabeza.

—Te quiero —oyó susurrar por lo bajo a Dinamarca.

Holanda sonrió suave, le dejó un beso en la frente y se inclinó sobre él un poco, para hablarle al oído. Dinamarca le acarició la nuca, oyendo su voz. Entonces se detuvo, entreabriendo los labios, aguantando el aliento y sintiéndose enrojecer por segundos, mientras oía todas y cada una de las cosas sucias que Holanda pensaba hacerle esa noche y que le estaba enumerando con un murmullo. Pero no se quejó ni protestó diciendo que estaba cansado y que él debería descansar también.

Después de todo necesitaban _consuelo_, ¿no?


	2. The final

**Notas: **Two-shot inspirado en la Eurocopa 2012. Los países forman parte del equipo como un jugador más.

_Partidos celebrados:_ Portugal contra Holanda y Alemania contra Dinamarca

_Nombres humanos._ Jan Van Santen para Holanda. Dennis Andersen para Dinamarca

**Disclaimer:** Axis Power Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Los últimos minutos del encuentro fueron los más angustiantes porque estaba viendo el marcador en su contra y cómo todas y cada una de sus jugadas terminaban en balones perdidos, contra los palos o fuera. No le quedaba tiempo para nada más que lo que tenía.

Holanda aspiró aire entrecortadamente una y otra vez, pretendiendo seguir el poco ritmo que le quedaba al equipo, intentándolo hasta el final. Sentía el corazón en la boca, el pecho a punto de estallar, los huesos rotos y los músculos desgajados. Pero todo fue inútil y en vano. Su esfuerzo no había sido suficiente, no había conseguido ganar ni empatar. Portugal se llevaba los tres puntos y quedaba con seis, convirtiéndose en el segundo de grupo…

… a no ser que Dinamarca hubiese ganado, en cuyo caso estarían empatados y sujetos a las matemáticas.

Holanda se detuvo a media carrera en cuanto sonó el pitido de final de partido. Igual que tras la derrota contra Alemania, se quedó quieto allí en medio, mientras sus jugadores componían muecas y expresiones de desdicha, fracaso y rabia. Suspiró pesadamente, intentando recuperar el aliento y se pasó la mano por la nuca y el cuello sudoroso, tratando de tranquilizarse.

Portugal ya estaba celebrando, abrazándose a todo su equipo, rodando por el suelo y gritando como una fiera. La afición portuguesa se había levantado por completo y bailaba, se abrazaba y estallaba en truenos. Los gritos ensordecedores llenaban los oídos de todo el estadio. Holanda no se molestó en acercarse porque no quería que las miradas de superioridad le nublasen el juicio. Ya le diría algo a Portugal más tarde u otro día.

Despacio, fue caminando hacia el lateral holandés del campo para salir de allí. Necesitaba enterarse, saberlo. Tenía que saber si Dinamarca había ganado o…

—¡_België_! —exclamó al acercarse a las gradas.

Bélgica, España e Italia Romano habían ido a verle jugar y estaban ya levantándose después de haber presenciado el final de Holanda. Bajaron hasta la última fila para encontrarse con él. España no sabía muy bien si alegrarse por su hermano o apoyar a su amigo. Le dolía ver que no había logrado pasar porque le hubiese gustado enfrentarse a él como en la final del Mundial. Romano a su vez estaba crispado porque no le gustaba nada el hecho de saber que podía enfrentarse a Alemania en el futuro si es que ganaba su partido siguiente. Aunque sabía que su hermano menor estaría contento con ello.

—_Broeder_… —Bélgica se inclinó por encima de la grada, sólo un poco, y abrazó a su hermano mayor, rodeándole el cuello con un brazo—. Lo siento…

Holanda le devolvió el abrazo de igual forma, acariciando tenuemente su espalda.

—No importa, no han sido mis mejores días supongo —dijo, separándose de ella.

Luego desvió la vista hacia España y Romano, el primero con la pena a medias encajada en la cara y el segundo con un deje molesto y enfurruñado. España se adelantó un poco, acercándose también a la grada, encarando a Holanda de cerca.

—Oye, no se te ocurra pensar que has jugado mal. Te hemos visto y sabes que no es cierto.

—No empieces, _Spanje_… —gruñó Holanda, suspirando después. Iba a replicar pero Romano se acercó también, interrumpiéndolo.

—España tiene razón, tu selección actual ni siquiera es la misma que la del Mundial, así que deja de quejarte y no jodas —bufó.

Holanda le lanzó una mirada irritada (_Romano siempre tan amable y gráfico_), pero sabía que tenían razón. Ni los jugadores eran los mismos ni tampoco había jugado tan mal para lo que tenía pero lo cierto era que perder los tres partidos decía mucho de su situación deportiva. Iba a tener que trabajar duro con el equipo si quería remontar esa imagen nefasta que se acababa de granjear.

Aun cansado, adolorido y derrotado, Holanda, resopló, inspiró aire y miró a Bélgica, serio.

—¿Cómo fue el otro partido?

Bélgica entreabrió los labios pero desvió la vista hacia España, el cual se llevó una mano a la nuca, pensativo, mirando a Romano después, quien a su vez se encogió de hombros porque ninguno de los tres lo sabía. Habían estado atentos a su juego, ¿cómo iban a conocer el resultado del otro? La prensa seguramente ya estaría publicando la clasificación, pero Holanda necesitaba saberlo rápido. No podía esperar a siquiera salir de ahí para enterarse.

_Quería-saberlo-ya._

—¿Puedes llamar a Noruega o a Suecia? —preguntó entonces Holanda, a su hermana.

Sabía que todos los países nórdicos habían ido a ver a Dinamarca jugar y que por ende, sabrían el resultado. Bélgica, consternada por la ansiedad de Holanda, extrajo su pequeño teléfono móvil y comprobó su lista de contactos aunque antes siquiera de pulsar los botones para llamar a Suecia, levantó los ojos hacia su hermano, preocupada.

—Oye, seguro que está bien, sea lo que sea… —no le gustaba verlo así.

—¿Puedes o no?

Se miraron durante unos segundos fijamente, en silencio. Bélgica entendía la prisa de su hermano pero le inquietaba que pudiera tomárselo todo tan a pecho. Sabía también que Holanda estaba más preocupado por Dinamarca que por si mismo y que eso era lo que le empujaba a todo aquello, sin siquiera darse tiempo para descansar y preocuparse por si mismo. Aunque no podía hacer nada, Holanda era un cabezota.

—Sí —ella suspiró, marcando.

El ambiente se volvió más tenso aún mientras ella se colocaba el aparato a la oreja, escuchando el tono. España suspiró y Romano se mantuvo en silencio, sentándose en los últimos peldaños de la escalera de hormigón. Los gritos de los aficionados todavía retumbaban aunque parecía que Portugal ya se había ido afuera a celebrar. España miró hacia el cielo, preguntándose si su hermano estaba valorando el puesto. Para Holanda era un golpe duro haberlo perdido.

Bélgica esperó y esperó y cuando ya casi se había agotado el tiempo de la llamada, Suecia contestó, con voz grave y algo seca. Bélgica se acercó un poco más a su hermano de forma inconsciente, mientras hablaba por teléfono, sin querer aferrándose al borde de las escalinatas.

—¿Suecia?, soy Bélgica —dijo ella primero—. Sí, sí, te llamo por eso, está nervioso —miró a Holanda, de manera suave—, ¿cómo ha ido todo por ahí?

Holanda se dio cuenta de que estaba aguantando la respiración, esperando la respuesta. Sin querer se fue fijando en los sutiles gestos faciales de Bélgica, en el débil fruncido de ceño, el temblor de las cejas y los suspiros tenues, sibilantes entre los labios. Apretó los dedos inconscientemente y aguardó, observó y esperó. Bélgica abrió ligeramente la boca, soltando un pequeño "ah" y luego un débil "entiendo" tras unos minutos en silencio. Entonces miró a Holanda y suspiró, queriéndolo abrazar otra vez.

—Él perdió también —musitó—. Dos a uno.

Holanda cerró los ojos y exhaló todo el aire que se había guardado, gruñendo bien fuerte y soltando un par de palabrotas en neerlandés. Inmediatamente después golpeó la grada con el pie y se ladeó, pasándose la mano por la frente y el cuello otra vez, tenso.

Joder, pensó. Dinamarca debía de estar completamente hundido de haber estado tan cerca de lograr pasar. Para él perder había sido peor, seguro. Suspiró pesadamente, volviéndose hacia su hermana de nuevo y extendió la mano, pidiéndole el teléfono. Ella se lo entregó y se lo llevó a la oreja, bajo las miradas atentas y, en cierto modo, preocupadas de los tres.

—Soy Holanda, pásamelo, quiero hablar con él —Holanda apoyó la mano libre en la valla de la grada, rígido.

Al otro lado de la línea, Suecia frunció algo el ceño, pero no de molestia, si no de inquietud, y miró a su alrededor. Dinamarca estaba a cierta distancia, hablando lúgubremente con el entrenador de su selección, mientras Finlandia, Islandia y Noruega esperaban junto a Suecia.

Suecia ya había sido eliminado de su grupo pero sabía que a Dinamarca le había dolido mucho perder ese partido en concreto, por estar a un paso de la victoria para llegar a cuartos de final. Había jugado realmente bien esa vez, merecía ganar…

—Ahora _m'smo_ no puede… —a la vez que decía eso decía eso, Dinamarca terminó su charla y se quedó solo, quieto. Suecia lo observó, indicándoles a los demás que no se acercaran todavía. Entonces Dinamarca pareció suspirar, llevándose una mano a la cara, tapándosela mientras se agachaba hasta quedar sentado en el césped. Suecia relajó la vista, desviándola hacia el suelo—. Creo que no está en _condicion's_, ¿le dejo un _r'cado_?

Holanda gruñó al teléfono, deseando poder estar ahí para llevarse a Dinamarca lejos de todo el ruido y abrazarlo en silencio.

—Dile que iré a buscarlo, que me espere. Si protesta dile que me enfadaré con él si no se queda quieto.

—Está _bi'n_, se lo diré… —Suecia volvió a mirar hacia Dinamarca—. ¿_Alg'_ más?

—Sí… una más…

* * *

Dinamarca, sentado en la hierba del campo cerca de las gradas, levantó la cabeza al mismo tiempo que sentía una mano posarse en su hombro. Se encontró con la sonrisa dulce y conciliadora de Finlandia, la seriedad empática de Noruega y la resignación de Islandia. Cuando buscó a Suecia con los ojos, vio que estaba hablando por teléfono.

¿Qué podía decirles ahora? Se sentía hecho polvo, un desastre, un perdedor. No merecía muestras de consolación de nadie.

—Lo has hecho bien, _bror_ —murmuró Noruega, palmeándole el brazo con suavidad, ayudándole luego a levantarse—. No muchos aguantan así contra Alemania.

Dinamarca le miró, decepcionado consigo mismo, y suspiró. Puede que tuviera razón, y que hubiese jugado mejor que muchas otras veces pero…

Le había fallado a Holanda.

—Supongo que no —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros, viendo que Suecia se estaba acercando, habiendo terminado la llamada—. _Sve_?

Suecia emitió un pequeño gruñido, muy dócil y felicitó su buen juego con un murmullo. Dinamarca agradeció el gesto y arqueó las cejas, como diciendo que quería saber con quién había estado hablando. Suecia le miró serio, pero suave a la vez.

—Era _Hol'nda_.

Dinamarca aguantó la respiración y se acercó más a Suecia, rodeado de sus hermanos. ¿Por qué no le había puesto con él? ¿Había ganado? ¿Qué?

—¿Y? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Cómo le fue? —Dinamarca destilaba tanta ansiedad que los demás podían tocarla—. ¿Sabe que he perdido?

—Sí, lo sabe —Suecia relajó la expresión—. _T'mbién_ perdió dos a uno.

Dinamarca abrió la boca no acertando a decir nada. Suspiró y masculló un juramento, queriendo golpear algo. Miró en derredor, volvió a suspirar y clavó la vista en el suelo. La distancia que le separaba de él se hizo tremendamente dolorosa porque quería ir, abrazarlo y decirle que no pasaba nada, que él también había fallado y que estaba orgulloso. Alzó la cabeza cuando oyó a Suecia hablar de nuevo.

—Dijo _t'mbién_ que va a venir a _busc'rte_.

Dinamarca cerró los ojos, presionándose el puente de la nariz, suspirando. Holanda siempre tan atento con él...

Sin embargo, Suecia aún no había terminado de decirlo todo.

—Y que te quiere… y que no _imp'rta_ que hayas _perd'do_, está _orgull'so_ de ti.

Dinamarca sintió el sonrojo subirle a las mejillas y apretó algo los dientes, tragando saliva. Suecia le palmeó el hombro y se separó un poco. Tenían que irse. Mientras sus hermanos nórdicos se despedían y marchaban por la salida para el público, Dinamarca tenía que cambiarse de ropa, esperar a que Holanda llegase y abrazarlo fuerte, todo lo fuerte que pudiera. Estaban fuera del campeonato, pero no importaba…

… no importaba, ¿verdad?

* * *

—¡Por última vez, no te voy a dejar el coche, ostia puta!

Romano casi estaba echando a correr por el pasillo de salida del estadio, seguido de Holanda, España y Bélgica. Holanda quería ir hasta Poznan, en dónde había jugado Dinamarca. Y para eso necesitaba transporte rápido, como un coche.

—¡¿Así me pagas todo lo que he hecho por ti? —Holanda vociferó detrás de él, casi a punto de alcanzarlo. Romano echó a correr y Holanda detrás—. ¡No huyas, cobarde de mierda!

—¡Y un cojón, sí huyo! ¡España, bastardo, dile que me deje en paz y se vaya en autobús, joder!

Mientras Romano y Holanda correteaban a lo largo del pasillo y ya fuera en el parking, España y Bélgica caminaban tranquilamente, riéndose graciosamente de la situación, porque Holanda todavía llevaba puesta la equipación y Romano iba en zapatos, aunque aun así era capaz de aventajar a Holanda en tres metros de lo rápido que corría. Cuando los cuatro estuvieron junto al coche de Romano, Holanda lo cercó, irritado. Romano, desesperado, se escondió detrás de Bélgica, sabiendo que ahí estaría a salvo. Holanda gruñó, con el ceño fruncido.

—_Bel_, apártate —ordenó casi con furia, muy contenida. Ella sonrió, algo cohibida pero no obedeció—. Joder…

—Vamos, hermano… —Bélgica le tomó del brazo, suavemente, mientras Romano aun la usaba de escudo y España le regañaba suavemente—. No te enfades, necesitas descansar y estoy segura de que Dinamarca también.

—Pero le dije que iría ahora —y eso era importante. Holanda había bajado la voz sin darse cuenta.

—Hermano… —Bélgica suspiró—. Puedes verle mañana, de verdad, descansa, ¿me harás ese favor?

Holanda pareció pensárselo durante un momento. No podía decirle que no a esa clase de peticiones si su hermana menor se las hacía, tomó aire y asintió despacio, maldiciendo mentalmente a casi todo el mundo. Con un deje cansado, Holanda se volvió hacia ellos, más en concreto hacia España y Romano y les encaró, serio.

—Y vosotros ya podéis ganar, como no lo hagáis os patearé el culo bien fuerte, ¿me habéis oído?

España soltó una pequeña risita, había aprendido a no sentirse demasiado intimidado ante sus amenazas, por más violentas que fuesen.

—Vamos, vamos, _el Jefe_ ganará, ya lo verás y estoy seguro de que Romano también, ¿eh? —España miró a Romano con una sonrisa y este a su vez frunció el ceño, desviándola.

—Pues claro —medio gruñó. No iba a perder contra Irlanda, sería un total fiasco.

Se metieron en el coche para regresar al hotel. España y Romano tenían que jugar al día siguiente y necesitaban descansar lo más que pudieran. Bélgica acompañaría a España hasta Gdansk para ver su encuentro y Romano viajaría hasta Poznan, en donde había jugado Dinamarca. Ninguno de los dos parecía preocupado, porque tanto Croacia como Irlanda no eran temidos rivales como lo podía ser Alemania o Inglaterra. Pero cualquier cosa podía pasar y eso era siempre un riesgo.

* * *

Dinamarca estaba tumbado boca arriba en la cama de su habitación de hotel, mirando al techo. Repasaba mentalmente las jugadas, los aciertos y los fallos y todo lo que pudiera servir para mejorar la próxima vez, si que había una.

Suspiró, entornando los ojos.

No debería ser para tanto pero lo era. Giró la cabeza hacia un lado, mirando al teléfono que descansaba en la mesita de noche, mudo, y lo tomó para ver la hora. Era tarde y Holanda no había dado señales de estar de camino, si es que lo estaba. Se preguntó si estaba bien. Temía que le hubiese surgido algún problema y no pudiera ir y le preocupaba. Holanda también debía de sentirse mal…

Entonces, el teléfono comenzó a vibrar en su mano, como si pensar en él hubiese provocado que le llamase. Dinamarca descolgó casi enseguida, ansioso.

—Jan —murmuró.

Holanda, al otro lado de la línea, suspiró.

—Den… —se quedó un momento callado. Estaba en su hotel, tumbado en la cama también, a oscuras, después de haber discutido con su hermana y Romano sobre el coche otra vez—. No me dejan ir para allá antes de mañana…

Dinamarca sonrió suave y rió aunque tuviese unas ganas tremendas de estar con él y abrazarlo.

—Ey, ey, no pasa nada, ¿vale? —musitó, tranquilizador—. Está bien, mañana está bien.

Se calló entonces, pudiendo oír la respiración de Holanda a través del teléfono, y se le dibujó una sonrisa más ancha sin querer. Cerró los ojos, tranquilo, y suspiró. Holanda aguardó el silencio, paciente.

—Sabes… por un momento pensé que podía hacerlo… —dijo Dinamarca lentamente, dejando que las palabras se deslizaran por la lengua—. Que podría haberle ganado…

—Dennis…

—Y te he fallado.

—No, no lo hiciste, yo también he perdido.

—Pero…

—Dennis —Holanda se incorporó un poco sobre su cama—, escúchame. No, ¿entiendes? No importa, no me importa. He visto las repeticiones y has jugado mejor que muchas otras veces. En serio… está bien así, ¿vale?

Dinamarca apretó los labios ligeramente y también los dedos, en torno al aparato. En serio, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan considerado con él? No recordaba ni una única vez en la que Holanda se hubiese enfadado o disgustado por su culpa. Ni una. Sin embargo, aunque Holanda le dijera eso, él seguía pensado que sí que importaba.

—Vale…

—Mañana iré para allá, te lo prometo.

Dinamarca sonrió suave, de lado.

—De acuerdo… —suspiró otra vez—. Jan… —hizo una pausa, casi sin quererlo—… te quiero.

Holanda, de igual forma, esbozó una pequeña sonrisita, bajando la voz sin darse cuenta. No hacía falta decirle lo mismo, él ya lo sabía.

—Intenta dormir, ¿vale?

—Vale ~

Dinamarca se dio la vuelta en la cama, colocándose boca abajo, cerrando los ojos.

—Hasta mañana.

—Hasta mañana…

Colgó, quedándose tumbado. Estiró el brazo y dejó el teléfono en la mesita de noche. Se sentía extraño, entre lánguido y tranquilo y también ansioso. La presión de las anteriores veces por hacer buenos partidos ya había desaparecido y sólo le apetecía irse a casa con Holanda a seguir con sus vidas. O quizá pudiera ver los restantes partidos, ¿quién sabía?

En ese momento, lo único que hizo fue retener la voz de Holanda y acurrucarse para dormir. Así el día siguiente llegaría antes.

* * *

Estaba nublado cuando Holanda llegó a Poznan. Romano le había prestado el coche –muy a regañadientes- porque él iba con su selección en el autobús. Holanda le había dado las gracias bastante a malas porque le había jodido mucho la negativa de la noche anterior, pero en lugar de echárselo en cara, había metido las llaves y había salido pitando.

Encontró a Dinamarca en la recepción del hotel en el que se estaba quedando antes de volver a casa y nada más verlo, avanzó hacia él de forma rápida y contundente, hasta llegar enfrente de él. Dinamarca, al verlo aparecer, se había quedado quieto, dejando que Holanda fuera, preso de una indescriptible y suave emoción. Se miraron en silencio, como si decir "hola" fuera demasiado seco y abrazarse de golpe demasiado impulsivo.

—_Holland_ —fue Dinamarca el que abrió la boca primero.

Dinamarca estaba sonriendo pero Holanda sabía que lo hacía forzado. Ninguno de los dos tenía ánimos para gran cosa. Holanda esbozó una pequeña sonrisa suave, para decirle sin palabras que estaba bien, que no pasaba nada. Sin embargo, Dinamarca no pudo continuar manteniendo esa fachada de seguridad y agachó los ojos, acercándose a Holanda y apoyando la frente en su hombro, rodeándole la cintura con los brazos.

—Soy un desastre —musitó en voz baja. Holanda negó y lo abrazó fuerte, en silencio.

A su alrededor, algunos de los turistas se quedaron mirando, entre desconcertados y enternecidos. Holanda notó el ligero temblor que sacudía a Dinamarca mientras le abrazaba y le acarició el pelo, siseando en voz baja. Al separarse de él un poquito le miró a los ojos, aun callado, porque sabía que no necesitaba decir nada para que Dinamarca entendiera lo que le quería decir.

_Está bien, no pasa nada. Estoy aquí contigo._

* * *

__**Final de pacotilla donde los haya pero tenía que acabar. He eliminado un montón de cosas porque pienso utilizarlas en el NethDen longfic -como lemon por ejemplo-. Pero no me arrepiento, se estaba haciendo largo. Espero que os haya gustado ~**

****_ref:_ Bueno, ahí tenías la continuación XD.

_Itaichigo Jones_: Esta pareja necesita más amor, definitivamente. Y no sólo porque sí, si no porque ni siquiera es crack. Es menos crack que el HonIce, que ya es decir. Pero bueno. Tengo planeado un longfic con esta pair, histórico, espero que salga bien.

Un saludo~

_Kibume:_ Dinamarca se hará el tonto, pero no lo es XD Holanda, bueno, quizá sea un poco tsundere aunque yo prefiero decir que es temperamental. Habrá más de esta pareja, lo prometo 3

Un saludo~

_ariadonechan:_ Al final perdieron los dos, es la lástima XD pero bueno, se consolaron mutuamente, yo lo sé. He de decir que me sorprende que haya tantos fans del NethDen escondidos por ahí, será que tienen miedo o algo así, no lo sé. Yo al menos pienso llenar el fandom de cosash XD.

Un saludo~

_HElee7: _Pues... no, lo siento XD no lemon aquí, quiero hacer lemon en el long fic. Espero que te haya gustad aunque no tenga noches. Un saludo~


End file.
